


Celestial Bodies

by Lyus



Series: She Was a Renegade [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are we<br/>but a speck in this universe<br/>of granite, metal and a burning tail<br/>Fiery wild passion<br/>moving in a constant speed<br/>As if we already knew<br/>As if we planned</p><p>-Margaret Austin Go, Lost in Orbit [Excerpt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Bodies

They find the time between war to move like the celestial bodies that they are, twisting in non-touching elliptical orbits; then, they pull. Drawing closer and drifting away in a gravitational dance of expectations, want, _desire_.

Shepard is the star that collapsed, Miranda the god that pulled the strings and grew tired on the seventh day. She knows the curves of Shepard's spine, the roughness of her palms, what it sounds like when she's left breathless. Shepard knows Miranda is the girl that threw everything away for control, the girl that wants but says nothing.

When it ends, Miranda pulls on her skin, wears her mask; she forgets. No longer is she left wanting.


End file.
